1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known projector of related art that modulates light emitted from a light source in accordance with image information and projects the modulated light on a screen or any other surface. The projector includes not only the light source and a light modulator that modulates the light emitted from the light source but also a control section that controls the light modulator, a power supply apparatus that supplies the light source and the control section with electric power, and other components. Since the light source and the power supply apparatus generate heat, a projector intended to suppress the amount of the heat transferred to the control section and other components or a heat load acting thereon has been proposed (see JP-A-2007-248761, for example).
The projector described in JP-A-2007-248761 includes a projection section, a projection section fixing member, an exterior case, a metal plate, a power supply substrate, a control substrate, and first and second fans.
The projection section includes a lamp, a lens, and other components and projects an image on a screen. The projection section fixing member has a first space that accommodates the projection section. The metal plate partitions a second space which is the outside of the projection section fixing member in the exterior case into an upper space and a lower space. The power supply substrate is disposed in the upper space, and the control substrate is disposed in the lower space. The exterior case is provided with an air intake port for the first space and an air intake port for the second space.
The first fan, which is disposed in the vicinity of the lamp, causes outside air taken in through the air intake port for the first space to flow through the first space to cool the lamp and discharges the air out of the exterior case. The second fan causes outside air taken in through the air intake port for the second space to flow through the upper and lower spaces of the second space to cool the power supply substrate and the control substrate and discharges the air out of the exterior case.
The technology described in JP-A-2007-248761, however, has a difficulty in sufficiently cooling the projection section and causes another concern about degradation in a projected image due to entry of dust outside the projector into the projection section. That is, although not disclosed in JP-A-2007-248761, in the light of a known technology, the projection section includes optical elements for projecting an image (for example, a light modulator that modulates light emitted from the lamp, a light conversion element, and a lens). These optical elements generate heat when they are irradiated with the light from the lamp and therefore need to be cooled, but it is believed that it is difficult for only the first fan disposed in the vicinity of the lamp to cool the optical elements. Further, to control the light modulator and the first fan, these members need to be electrically connected to the control substrate, and the projection section fixing member is therefore provided with an opening through which cables and other components for the electrical connection are inserted. Further, it is conceivable that the opening is provided at a plurality of locations when fans for cooling the optical elements and other components are provided in addition to the first fan. As a result, outside air taken in through the air intake port for the second space tends to flow through the openings into the first space. In the light of a known technology, a dust filter is provided in the air intake port for the first space and prevents outside dust from passing through the air intake port for the first space, but since no dust filter is provided in the air intake port for the second space, outside dust undesirably enters the first space.
As described above, the projector described in JP-A-2007-248761 undesirably has a difficulty insufficiently cooling the projection section and tends to allow dust to enter the region where the projection section is disposed.